Carry On My Way
by Kurai neko
Summary: Ikki x Hyoga El teléfono móvil descansaba en la encimera, totalmente ajeno a su dueño. Tranquilo. Y cuando Ikki giró la cabeza y lo vio descansando pacientemente sobre el mármol, le pareció como si se riera de él.
1. Capítulo 1

· Carry On My Way ·

Capítulo 1.

_Long long night yoake no  
__hikari wo sagashite  
__Kimi wo sagashite..._

_Larga larga noche  
__busco la luz del amanecer  
__Te busco a ti..._

Llevaba un rato caminando por la ciudad, con la mochila al hombro. Dentro de ella cargaba todo lo que iba a necesitar.

El discman, un par de cds escogidos al azar, la carpeta azul en la que él mismo había dibujado un fénix en su parte posterior, el estuche que acarreaba a todas partes junto a la susodicha carpeta, uno de sus libros preferidos, la cartera, el móvil.. que estaba desconectado y algo de comer.

Habían discutido de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era como las anteriores... y sus amigos se habían dado cuenta. Inclusive el pequeño greñudo.. Hasta Seiya había sospechado que la relación entre ellos no era la que afirmaban sostener.

Pero es que ya empezaba a estar más que harto. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, y empezaba a cansarse de todo aquello.. pero .. le era virtualmente imposible separarse de él. De la persona a la cual se había atado sin cuerdas. Sin papeles. Sin compromisos.. pero si con sentimientos.

Paró frente al semáforo, esperando a que se pusiera en verde. Había decidido pasar un par de días fuera.

Esa misma mañana, después de la pelea y de recoger lo que llevaba en la mochila, había salido a la calle. Él no fue a buscarlo, ni siquiera Shun se había atrevido a salir tras sus pasos.

Caminando llegó hasta el centro de la ciudad.. no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dando vueltas, pero tenía hambre y solo un par de manzanas y pan de arroz en la mochila. Así que decidió comer en algún restaurante por allí cerca.

Pasó de largo al ver un lugar en el que solía comer con él. No tenía ganas de sentarse solo en las bancas de la primera planta y empezar a recordar los buenos momentos compartidos allí. Así que siguió andando hasta llegar a una hamburguesería en pleno centro.

Miró los atractivos colores que adornaban la fachada con aire circunspecto. Encogió los hombros a la par que equilibraba el peso de la mochila moviéndola un poco.

Al final, resignado, entró al local.

Ya con su comida en una de las bandejas marrones, se había dirigido al piso superior, sentándose en una de las mesas que estaban junto a los ventanales del lugar.

Un par de jovencitas lo miraban de reojo y comentaban alguna cosa entre ellas disimuladamente. Sin querer prestarles mucha atención, empezó su almuerzo y dirigió su vista hacia fuera.

La estación de trenes se erguía delante suyo, orgullosa y firme. Gente entraba y salía por las tres puertas dobles. Alzó una ceja y tuvo una idea en ese mismo momento.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta, con los dos billetes que había comprado a mediodía. Después de haber caminado un rato, sin pensar demasiado, por entre las calles menos concurridas de la zona.

Quedaban un par de cuadras nada más para llegar a su destino, aunque aún faltaba media hora para la salida de su tren. Para cuando llegara al albergue que había contratado para esa noche, ya habría oscurecido.

Y así fue.

El trayecto en el tren había pasado rápido, releyendo el maltratado libro por decimoséptima vez. Ya conocía el lugar donde iba a hospedarse, había estado un par de veces. Se encontraba a unos cuarenta minutos a pie desde la estación, cerca de la montaña.

Cuando bajó del vagón miró hacia el horizonte. El medio sol anaranjado le devolvía una sonrisa triste de quien sabe que algo está a punto de terminar.

El paseo hasta el albergue fue agradable, sintiendo en el ambiente como el aire iba enfriándose. Al mismo tiempo que notaba como su enfado había hecho lo mismo.

Ya hacía rato que no sentía la sangre hervir... casi desde la comida en el centro. Pero si no había querido volver era por que sabía que él lo estaría esperando. Tal vez para ignorarlo, o tal vez para hablar sobre algo que ni si quiera sabía como manejar.

Dio el nombre en recepción, acabando de pagar la estancia y le entregaron la llave de su cuarto. Entró arrastrando los pies y después de cerrar la puerta se dejó caer en la cama.. con la mochila aún a la espalda.

Abrazó instintivamente la almohada. Y unos sollozos que hacía tiempo que retenía en su pecho estallaron sin control.

"_Por qué.._." pensaba mientras gruesas lágrimas mojaban su rostro y su cuerpo se convulsionaba nervioso, hecho un ovillo, sobre la cama "_¿por qué siempre me haces lo mismo? ¿qué no ves cuanto me hieres? ... ¿qué no te das cuenta de que te amo?...es que .. no basta con seguirte todos tus caprichos?_"

"_Te doy todo lo que me pides.. te di mi libertad, mi corazón.. mi primera vez y eso todavía no lo sabes.. incluso después de estos dos años._" Aspiró fuertemente un par de veces, cerrando los ojos.

"_Acepté el hecho de que te sintieras inseguro delante de nuestros amigos... acepté tu propuesta de esconder nuestra relación... ¡¡Hasta acepté que te trajeras de vez en cuando alguna chica a la Mansión para ..!!!_" Su cuerpo se dobló sobre si mismo un poco más, acallando un par de gemidos mordiéndose el puño "_... por dios! Tu habitación está al lado de la mía!! .. Sabes que puedo oírlo perfectamente.. yo y toda la mansión.. en cambio a mí me haces callar cada vez que..._"

"_Cada vez que .. que .. ¿qué?_" Se tranquilizó un poco, intentando aclarar su mente "_¿cada vez que te sirves de mi cuerpo?... ¿cada vez que me entrego por amor?... cada vez que .. ¿tenemos sexo?_"

Se removió un poco, algo se le clavaba en las axilas y no fue hasta ahí que se dio cuenta de que traía la mochila aún puesta. Se incorporó para deshacerse de ella, sus ojos estaban rojos.

Ya hacía un par de meses que la situación se le hacía insostenible, pero se había aguantado las lágrimas hasta estar lejos de él.

Lo que menos quería era que lo viera llorar. Y aún más por su causa.

Se tumbó boca arriba, respirando regularmente para deshacerse de toda la angustia y desazón que le habían dejado las lágrimas.

"_Tal vez tendría que haberte dicho que te amaba en aquella ocasión en que me lo preguntaste... Pero si lo hubiera hecho .. te habrías marchado de mi lado... me habrías dejado solo .. como a aquella chica con la que salías antes .._" cerró los ojos mientras evocaba el rostro de la muchacha con la que andaba Ikki dos años atrás "_Sí.. era linda... dulce .. un encanto.. pero le fuiste infiel conmigo. Aún me pregunto.. como es que teniéndola a ella viniste a mí._"

Movió sus brazos, colocándolos debajo de su cabeza. Notaba los párpados hinchados y los ojos rojos y alguna lágrima traicionera se escapaba de ellos de vez en cuando, pero su cuerpo volvía a estar relajado.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"_Y no me vale lo de 'Es que tienes un cuerpo irresistible pato, verte todo el día pululando a mi alrededor me turba'_ " suspiró ruidosamente "_A veces llego a pensar que como la chica no estaba preparada para tener sexo me cogiste para saciar tu hambre... puede que al principio.. cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, pero que no te cabía en la cabeza, por que yo era un hombre como tu.. puede.. que yo te buscara... pero tu sabes que esa primera vez no quise llegar hasta el final._"

Sonrió melancólicamente ante el recuerdo.

Hyoga había insistido en que, si no lo besaba, no sabría si realmente le atraía o no. Le costó una discusión de más de media hora hacer que el fénix se desconcentrara lo suficiente como para poder besarlo por sorpresa.

Lo demás vino rodado. Para cuando Hyoga quiso pararlo, Ikki se mostraba demasiado fiero y hambriento como para que fuera posible.

Fue torpe. Fue rudo. Y aunque Ikki intentaba controlarse lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño, su impaciencia podía más que él. Y la falta de experiencia se hizo patente.

La segunda vez, el moreno recordó que a un chico había que lubricarlo antes de la penetración.

Un risilla escapó de sus labios... después de que Ikki lo hubiera desvirgado en el sofá de la sala de la Mansión, no pensó que algún día se riera de eso. Tenía que admitir, que a su manera.. muy a su manera, el fénix había sido tierno.

Aunque prefería recordar como, a modo de disculpa, durante todas las mañanas de la semana siguiente a eso, Ikki se adentraba en su habitación, poco antes de que despertara y le dejaba una bandeja con el desayuno... preparado por Shun, claro.

No sabía que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los abrió de nuevo. Se sentía aún pesado, pero no tanto como hacía unos momentos. Consultó el pequeño despertador que adornaba la mesita a su lado.

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer.

Se levantó y alisó su ropa. Fue al baño y después de lavarse la cara y mirarse en el espejo, notó el vacío de su estómago.

No había cenado la noche anterior.

Tomó la mochila que estaba en el suelo y salió silenciosamente de su habitación.

Con la mochila a la espalda y la mirada perdida empezó a caminar por el monte. Sacó una de las manzanas y la mordió vorazmente.

"_Tal vez... lo que le pasa, es que tiene miedo al amor._"

Mientras la idea le rondaba la cabeza, la luz del sol volvió a sonreírle en el horizonte. Y entendió que, aún después de todo seguía amándolo.. y que el círculo en el que su vida se había visto atrapado desde hacía dos años había terminado para volver a empezar.

"_Pero esta vez, yo llevaré las riendas._"

Suspiró de nuevo y siguió su camino.

----

Hola!! .. Bueno, este el segundo fic que subo a (no creáis, no tengo más escritos.. aunque sí pensados ;P).  
Dije que intentaría tener para ayer un nuevo capítulo de Blue Shadow... pero no tuve tiempo para escribir ... nnU .. De todas formas subí el primer capítulo de este otro fic, que espero que os guste.


	2. Capítulo 2

· Carry On My Way ·

Capítulo 2.

_Sonna ni jibun wo semenaide  
Dare ni datte hitori no yoru wa aru kara_

_No te culpes así,  
__porque todo el mundo tiene noches solitarias_

"_Maldito pato!!_"

Eso era todo lo que había podido pensar desde la pelea esa mañana.

Maldito... por empezar a gritar cuando estaban hablando del asunto tan normalmente.

Maldito... por no esperarse a que los demás se fueran o a estar en un lugar más tranquilo.

Maldito... por su ataque de histeria descontrolada.

Maldito... maldito... maldito... por... por no cumplir lo que le decía!

¿Cuántas veces le había repetido que no le importaba si andaba con más gente a parte de él? ¿Cuántas veces habían dicho que no mantenían una relación sentimental?... Lo suyo era solo sexo...

Bueno, y amistad. Ikki había pasado muy buenos momentos con Hyoga, él sabía cuanto lo apreciaba. Pero solo eran amigos... y nada más.

Ikki apretó sus sienes con la palma de sus manos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

"_Maldito pato!!!_"

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de su cama. Había dejado de estrujarse la cabeza con las manos, y descargaba su frustración en la almohada.

"_¿Quién te da derecho para .. para armarme el berrinche que me metiste esta mañana??_"

Dejó la almohada en paz... no ganaba nada quedándose sin ella.

Esa mañana se había encerrado en su habitación. Su hermano le había informado que Hyoga había salido de la Mansión.

Ikki solo gruñó en contestación.

Por mucho que Shun había insistido en entrar, la puerta de la habitación del fénix se mantuvo cerrada hasta la hora de la cena, que transcurrió en silencio.

Incluso Seiya refrenó su curiosidad natural y no hizo preguntas. Pero Ikki pudo ver claramente como miraba la silla vacía a su lado de soslayo, alguna que otra vez.

Nada más terminar su cena había ocupado la televisión y le pareció extraño que ninguno de los otros tres se hubiera acercado a la sala, como solían hacer después de las comidas.

Iba cambiando de un canal a otro, aburrido. Acabó por apagar el aparato y cuando giró su rostro para observar la puerta, vio toda la extensión del sofá delante de él.

Pasó su mano suavemente por la superficie acolchada.

Ya no recordaba el número de veces que lo había tomado allí...

Se había levantado rápidamente, enfurecido por dedicarle una parte de sus pensamientos al rubio. Al pasar al lado de la cocina escuchó la conversación que mantenían allá dentro.

Seiya se mostraba preocupado por que el ruso no había vuelto y Shun añadía que su móvil estaba desconectado. Shiryu, por su parte, intentaba calmarlos, alegando que el chico sabía cuidarse por si mismo, que no era un irresponsable, y que seguramente daría señales de vida dentro de poco. Si no, siempre podían echar mano a los recursos de la Fundación Kido para buscarlo.

Aún así, Seiya seguía inquieto sobre el paradero de Hyoga y sobre los motivos de la pelea con Ikki.

El mayor se había dirigido a su cuarto refunfuñando para si mismo. Y por primera vez en todo el día, dejó que el torrente de pensamientos, que había estado reteniendo, corriera libre por su cabeza.

"_Maldito pato!_"

Se lo había dicho por primera vez.

Un par de horas después, con la habitación patas arriba y sus ánimos más calmados, intentó pensar con claridad, que fue el detonante de la discusión.

"_Ah sí! .. todo por que me vio con aquel chico.. ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre!_" Ikki se tumbó en la cama, encima de las sábanas revueltas "_... nunca se había quejado... nunca... él mismo me lo dijo... la primera vez que me vio con una chica... '¡Haz lo que quieras, fénix! Nosotros no somos novios...' .. eso decías..._"

Pateó un par de veces hasta echar una de las sábanas al suelo.

"_Nunca te has mostrado celoso... incluso cuando me traigo alguna que otra mujer a pasar la noche... nunca... a la mañana siguiente me hablas como si no hubiera pasado nada..._" su vista estaba fija en el techo "_no sabes cuanto me duele tu indiferencia... hasta yo mismo me sorprendí, cuando te lo pregunté aquella vez... el dolor que me causaron tus palabras._"

De eso hacía poco más de año y medio.

Mes y medio después de que Ikki lo hiciera por primera vez con Hyoga, su novia le había dicho que lo amaba e Ikki se dio cuenta entonces de que la declaración le traía al fresco.

¿Desde cuando no le importaba realmente aquella tierna criatura que era su chica?

Estuvo un par de días pensando en eso. Finalmente decidió cortar con la muchacha, por que él no la amaba.. y ella se merecía a alguien que pudiera amarla de corazón.

Cuando Hyoga le preguntó por que habían acabado, él solo contestó 'Por que me ama'.

En esa semana, Ikki había tomado a Hyoga como su apoyo. Sus brazos le refugiaban sin hacer preguntas. El ruso no le exigió ni un beso. Y eran muchas las veces en las que Ikki entró a su habitación y simplemente durmió con él.

Dos semanas después el Fénix tenía el corazón más enredado que sus propios cabellos.

Hyoga había hecho todo lo indecible para distraerlo. Ya había descubierto en él algunas cosas que le fascinaban, pero en ese tiempo aprendió a conocerlo... y cada pequeña cosa le sorprendía más.

La manera que tenía de hablar de cuatro cosas a la vez, las veces en que se quedaba leyendo un libro tumbado en la cama, cuando jugaba lanzando una manzana antes de comerla, la nata en la taza de chocolate caliente, su adicción a los dulces, la concentración que ponía en los estudios, los pequeños juegos de palabras... y sobretodo.. la forma en que lo miraba.

Tenía que admitir que la atracción sexual que sentía por el ruso era lo suficientemente grande como para haber derribado las barreras de su orgullo, buscando, de forma inconsciente, el tenerlo entre sus brazos. Pero cada día notaba que necesitaba algo más de él.

Y eso lo asustó.

Se decidió a acabar con todo aquello y halló rápidamente la forma.

Exactamente igual como pasó con su ex-novia.. pero esta vez el preguntaría, exigiéndole una respuesta. Dijera lo que dijera, lo dejaría de lado.. alegando, si declaraba que lo amaba, que él no podía corresponderle o en caso contrario.. ¿qué haría? .. tal vez, decirle que mejor buscara una persona a la que pudiera amar... sí, eso haría.

Pero la respuesta de Hyoga le descolocó más de lo esperado. Lo hizo rabiar... y sin pensarlo siquiera cambió sus propios planes, haciéndole saber al ruso que él tampoco lo amaba y que solo quería asegurarse de que la suya era una relación clara para los dos.

Por primera vez desde que Ikki cortara con su chica... lo volvió a tomar. La única vez que lo hicieron en su propio cuarto, en la habitación del fénix.

"_... Maldito pato!!!!_"

Se levantó, buscando algo que hacer para entretenerse.. y en ese momento vio su móvil. Aquel teléfono se lo había comprado Saori, como a todos los demás. Él solo lo usaba para comunicarse con Shun y con Hyoga, nunca daba su número a nadie.

Había oído decir a su hermano que el rubio tenía el suyo desconectado.

Tomó el aparato y salió de su habitación.

La puerta del cisne estaba abierta, sin ninguna traba que le impidiera entrar, como siempre. Pero el familiar bulto que solía ocupar la cama a esas horas no estaba.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se encaminó hacia el lecho en el que tantas veces había compartido momentos con Hyoga.

La cama del ruso tenía un lado contra la pared, que estaba llena de cojines y algún que otro peluche escondido entre ellos. El moreno subió a la cama, con cuidado de no darse un golpe en la cabeza con las estanterías que había sobre ella.

Sentado allí se quedó mirando el teléfono móvil con aire ausente.

Era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación sin que Hyoga estuviera a su lado.

Era la primera vez en dos años que no sentía sus brazos arropándolo cuando algo lo angustiaba.

"_Maldito pato!!!!! ... ¿dónde te has metido?_"

----

**Airienn Learsson: **Hi!! Bueno .. Ya se que el pato es un maldito .. (al menos Ikki me lo ha repetido muchas veces xD)... Pues si el pato se queja .. Ikki me va a matar XD  
Gracias, gracias.. y ya ves que no he tardado en actualizar ;P  
Pues no tenía pensado .. tal vez si que incluya otros puntos de vista, pero hasta el quinto capítulo (que es todo lo que tengo más o menos pensado) solo serán los puntos de vista de los pájaros bellos .. lo tendré en cuenta.  
Nus vemos imôto! .. o no .. por que estas desaparecida...

**Scarlet-chan**: Ya llegueee para que no te sientas sola nunca maaaas XD Ps que miren como quieran!! .. yo me lo paso bien escribiendo .. si queren leer guay y si no ellos se lo pierden xD  
Ya ya .. ya viste, sí lo continué prontitoooo .. aunque el de BS va a tener que esperar un poco .. me pidieron un fic por encargo para cumpleaños y tardaré en actualizarlo..

Weno!! .. Espero les haya gustado y que dejen review!! que siempre anima a continuar más deprisa las historias P .. (es cierto! al menos a mi me pasa xD).

Respecto a "Only on my Mind" .. de momento lo dejaré en one-shot, y cuando acabe alguno de los fics que tengo empezados me pensaré si continuarlo.. aunque las ideas ya me rondan cual carroñero que ha avistado a un animal moribundo .. MUAJAJAJAJA XD


	3. Capítulo 3

Carry On My Way

Capítulo 3.

___Tameiki mo sugu kakikesareru machi no naka de  
Kizu tsuku tabi yasashiku natte ikeru hazu _

___Tus suspiros pronto desaparecerán en estas calles._

_Cada vez que te hieren deberías hacerte más amable._

Iba caminando hacia la estación de tren. Durante el paseo por el bosque había pensado en muchas cosas, pero en una sola persona.

- Ikki ..

Su nombre escapó de entre sus labios en un suspiro traicionero. Suspiro que le recordó que tenía que enfrentarlo... de una u otra manera, pero tendría que hacerle frente en breve.

No podía escapar de él para siempre. Ni quería hacerlo.

Ajustó de nuevo la mochila a su espalda, esta vez con las dos ansas. Caminaba lentamente, sin prisas. El tren no pasaría hasta una media hora después, tiempo de sobra para llegar a la estación desde donde se encontraba.

Paró en una tienda para comprar unos dulces y una botella de agua natural, que refrescaría él mismo. Cuando sacó la billetera para pagar, vio el móvil, que seguía desconectado.

Pagó y antes de cerrar la mochila, agarró el teléfono.

"_De seguro Shun ha estado llamando como loco..._" pensaba el cisne mientras conectaba el pequeño aparato.

Después de bloquearlo lo dejó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomó la botella de la mochila, justo cuando empezaba a beber del helado líquido notó una vibración en su lado izquierdo. Era el sonido que avisaba de un nuevo mensaje de texto en su teléfono.

Antes de volver a guardar el agua en la mochila había recibido tres avisos más.

Entrando a la estación de trenes checó el aparato.

- .. el número de Shun .. con .. veintitrés llamadas perdidas?? .. este chico.. – borró el mensaje y se dispuso a leer el siguiente, el cual relató en alto – "¿Dónde estas? Vuelve pronto Hyoga.. te .. te .." .. mm .. ¿qué pone aquí?? .. aah! "te espero para hablar"... no sé si alegrarme o tener miedo ..

Estaba borrando el mensaje cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar misteriosamente.. y dos segundos después, mientras Hyoga miraba estático la pantalla iluminada, empezó a sonar.

El teléfono se le escapó de las manos mientras seguía sonando y después de un par de malabares para recuperarlo sin que cayera al suelo descolgó y un poco alterado respondió.

- ¡Sí!?

- ¿Hyoga? – indagó una voz anhelante desde el otro lado de la línea.

- .. Shun .. sí, soy yo.

- ¿Dónde has estado?? .. he estado intentando comunicarme contigo desde ayer!

- Ya tranquilo.. lo siento.. necesitaba pensar..

- Dime que estás bien .. – la voz de Shun sonaba casi desesperada.

- .. Shun... – llamó en reproche justo antes de suspirar – estoy bien.. te lo aseguro .. y en un par de horas o un poco más me tienes en casa. ¿Mejor?

- .. sí, la verdad.. ya me estaba muriendo de preocupación...

- Ah no!! – replicó medio riendo – eso sí que no!! .. entonces ya sí que tu hermano me mata ..

- Aaah .. Hyoga .. no sería tan así..

- Me alegro de que estés más animado.

- ¿Y tú? – en esos momentos sonó el aviso, llamando a los pasajeros del tren que debía tomar el ruso - ¿qué fue eso?

- Nada Shun.. ya hablamos ¿vale? ..

- Espera ..

Hyoga terminó con la conversación y se puso cerca del andén para esperar al tren, el cual ya se estaba acercando.

Cuando tomó asiento en su vagón empezó a comer los dulces que había comprado como almuerzo un poco antes.

Miraba en la distancia, a través de las ventanillas, sin pensar en nada en particular. Volvió a leer su libro y poco después de acabarlo y volver a empezarlo por decimoctava vez, llegó a su destino.

Paseaba sin muchas prisas por el pavimentado suelo de la ciudad. De pronto se sentía agitado y deseoso de llegar a la mansión... necesitaba molestar a Shiryu, necesitaba bromear con Seiya, necesitaba hablar con Shun... y sobretodo necesitaba aclarar las cosas con el fénix.

- Ikki .. – volvió a susurrarle al viento, que recorría las calles tan agitado como él mismo.

Suspiro tras suspiro, paso tras paso, susurro tras susurro.. iba dibujando su camino hacia la mansión. A cada poco que avanzaba más ansioso, pero más seguro de si mismo.

Se olvidó por completo de los otros dos mensajes en su móvil.

Los edificios pasaban cada vez con más premura a su lado. En poco tiempo, la verja de la mansión estuvo frente a sus ojos.. y extraordinariamente se sintió en paz.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo...

----

Lo primero de todo, LO SIENTO.. ;; (al estilo la madre de Ritsu de furuba XD) os he tenido un poco abandonados.. pero ha pasado de todo nnU .. de todas formas, aquí tenéis .. dentro de poco os pondré el cuarto n

A los lectores de "Blue Shadow" .. tendréis que esperar un poco más .. ya empecé el capítulo, pero ese fic siempre se me traba!! .. aiss, bueno, paso a responder a mis dos reviews XD .. y .. NOS VEMOOOOS nn

**VALSED **: Pues bueno, para saberlo tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo..

**lastlightangel** : A mi también me gusta la pareja, por eso escribo xD .. pues bueno, prometo que el cuarto capítulo no se hará de rogar...


	4. Capítulo 4

· Carry On My Way ·

Capítulo 4.

_Yuzurenai yume ga aru nara I believe ..._

_Si tienes sueños que no decaen, yo creo ..._

- _El teléfono móvil al que está llamando está apagado o..._

- ... fuera de cobertura en este momento.. Maldito pato!!

Ikki apretó fuertemente la tecla de cuelgue. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había maldecido a Hyoga, aunque creía que no iba a ser la última en todo el día.

Después de dormirse en la habitación del ruso, hecho una bolita contra la pared y con el móvil en la mano, se levantó no muy descansado y fue hasta su propia habitación para alistarse.

La ducha lo refrescó, pero no fue capaz de arrancarle al estúpido rubio de sus pensamientos. Ya vestido y aún con ojeras, decidió que un buen café no le sentaría mal al dolor de cabeza que acarreaba desde el día anterior.

Hasta el momento en el que entró en la cocina no se había molestado en mirar la hora que era.

- Las seis y media .. y ya me duché .. – Ikki resopló sonoramente y se encaminó hacia uno de los estantes.

Sacó el café molido y preparó la cafetera. Esperando a que el agua hirviera, tamborileaba sus dedos encima de la encimera. Apoyó la cadera en el borde y algo se le clavó en el hueso. Con una mueca de molestia, sacó el aparato rectangular de su bolsillo.

El móvil.

No era su costumbre llevarlo tras suyo todo el día... pero.. pero el café ya había salido del orificio de en medio de la cafetera y ahora amenazaba con salirse del electrodoméstico si no se apuraba en sacarlo del fuego.

Una vez servido su escaso desayuno, se sentó en una silla, con los codos en la mesa y la frente apoyada en sus temblorosas manos, mirando el café.

Una lágrima cayó hasta tocar la madera, cerca de la taza.

Se sentía cansado. Se sentía solo. Se sentía.. incompleto, vacío y abandonado. ¿Desde cuando una sola persona tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir así? .. o mejor dicho ¿desde cuando dejaba que esa persona lo hiciera sentir así?

Conocía bien la respuesta.. pero nunca había querido admitirlo.. ni para él mismo ni mucho menos para los demás ..

Otra lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su rostro, antes de que dejase otra marca sobre la mesa, Ikki la suprimió con rabia.

- Mierda, pato!! – tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los restregó con rudeza y tomó la taza entre sus manos - .. tú tenías que ser, no habían más ...

Con un pie golpeaba el suelo inquieto, no se atrevía a abrir sus párpados. Aún así, acercó por inercia el café hasta sus labios y hasta que no tragó una buena parte no se dio cuenta de que todavía no le había agregado el azúcar.

El líquido oscuro regó la mesa y parte del suelo.. Ikki se apresuró a levantarse y beber agua para quitarse el sabor amargo del café. Limpió el desastre a regañadientes y con prisas, volvió a llenarse la taza y esta vez no se le olvidó el azúcar.

El teléfono móvil descansaba en la encimera, totalmente ajeno a su dueño. Tranquilo. Y cuando Ikki giró la cabeza y lo vio descansando pacientemente sobre el mármol, le pareció como si se riera de él.

- .. todo es tu culpa.. todo .. – susurraba mientras aplicaba una de sus miradas asesinas al aparato, que seguía en su sitio impasible... tan impasible como la figura del cisne en su mente - .. todo ..

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y continuó observando aquel teléfono.

"_¿A qué espero?.. a qué llame de repente pidiéndome perdón? .. a qué vuelva arrastrándose hasta mis pies?_"

Ikki suspiró y acabó con el café. Renuente a cambiar de posición, se quedó un poco más en la silla, con la mirada fijada y a la vez perdida en aquel ingenio moderno de la comunicación.

Un idea peregrina cruzó por su mente, pero fue tan rauda que el fénix no fue capaz de concretarla del todo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Estaba empezando a quedarse aturdido. Necesitaba moverse.

Recogió lo poco que había removido en la cocina. Anduvo hacia su habitación, aún cargando aquel artefacto del demonio.

Con el ceño fruncido, las manos en los bolsillos del jean y paso ligero pasó de largo, sin detenerse, ni siquiera echar un vistazo, por la puerta de la habitación donde durmió la noche anterior...

Cuando llegó a la suya cerró de un portazo y se dejó caer en la cama sentado.

Se sacó las zapatillas y volvió a suspirar.

"_¿Qué es esto? .. tanto suspiro me enferma.._" suspiró fuertemente de nuevo "_.. aaag_"

Molesto consigo mismo se estiró en la cama, ocupando todo el sitio que podía, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos, mirando los dibujos del techo con fingido interés.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ya conocía el número exacto de baldosas que adornaban el techo de su habitación... y eso era algo que nunca se había preocupado en averiguar.

Volteó quedando de costado. Y allí estaba ..

El móvil.

Al lado de su cabeza. Era su hostigador personal. Insaciable. Siempre ahí para recordarle una de las únicas dos personas que conocían su número.

Estaba empezando a odiarlo.. y tentado a aventarlo bien lejos.

Se incorporó, sin perder de vista aquella cosa, taladrándola con sus ojos. Lo agarró con fuerza, lo apretó en su mano.. y como gritando de dolor, sonó dos veces, con un pitido agudo y desquiciante.

Del susto casi lo deja caer. En la pantalla iluminada se podía leer "mensaje recibido" y con una naciente y confusa esperanza apretó repetidas veces la tecla verde del panel.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, la manos le sudaban y tenía los párpados bien separados, con las pupilas fijas en la pantallita.

En cuanto las palabras del mensaje aparecieron ante sí, las devoró con ansias...

"Ahora envíe los mensajes a mitad de precio. Llamando al ..."

- ME CAGO EN .. – la frase se quedó suspendida en el aire, al igual que su puño alzado, preparado para mandar el trasto aquel de una vez por todas con el demonio que lo había puesto en su vida.

Poco a poco fue recuperando el control de su respiración agitada y de su mente encolerizada inexplicablemente por una tontería sin sentido.

- Muy bien .. vale .. – mascullaba el fénix - .. ¿qué coño me pasa?? ... ¿¿Qué mierdas ha sido eso???

Volvía a alterarse y eso era justamente lo que no quería.

Pasó una mano por su pelo, retirándose el flequillo que en cuanto alejó la mano volvió a cubrirle la frente enmarañado.

Resopló, y su rodilla derecha subía y bajaba en un tic nervioso.

Estaba claro que su obsesión inconsciente de llevar aquella cosa con él desde el día anterior no era coincidencia. Y sólo habían dos personas que podían hacer que sonara.. una estaba en la mansión.. y .. la otra...

- Hyoga ... – asintió como para si mismo.

"_Realmente he estado esperando a que me llames..._" pensaba incrédulo de sus propias esperanzas "_.. que estúpido.. por mi parte .. pensar que me llamarías esta vez.._"

Dejó el teléfono de lado, decidido a no pagar su frustración con él. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y miró como sus dedos se estiraban y contraían de nuevo contra su palma.

"_Otra vez.. la melancolía me inunda.. lo que siempre he tratado de evitar desde su muerte..._" y allí estaba, una vez más, el fantasma de Esmeralda acosándolo con sus recuerdos "_... no.. lo que siempre me he negado desde su muerte._"

Su rostro se endureció, aunque a su engañoso aspecto frío lo traicionaba la humedad de sus ojos.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños, que apretaba fuertemente. Subió de nuevo la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No más.. no voy a amargarme más por mantener un recuerdo... – azotó el colchón con ambas manos, aferrándose después a la tela de la sábana entre sus piernas – Demonios! Pato!! .. no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente!!

Fue entonces.. cuando aquella idea peregrina regresó a su mente.. y esta vez si la concretó.

Agarró de nuevo el móvil y marcó el número del ruso, que sabía de memoria.

----

Esta vez SÍ que os hice esperar... no? .. n-n.. MIL PERDONES TOT .. Bueno, como no pienso poner escusas, por que poner lo que hacía todos los días y que me impedía subir el fic es un poco rollo, lo resumiré a "vagancia" o.o .. "weba" .. "perrerío" .. "no hay ganas" .. pos eso xD .. Al menos ya lo tenéis ..

Pos weno, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo... ´deuuu!!


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5.

_Kono michi no saki de deaeru Love and friends _

_...que nos encontraremos al final de este camino. Amor y amigos _

Seiya frunció el ceño. Acostumbrado como estaba a ser el último de los cinco chicos en bajar a desayunar, la pacífica conversación que mantenían Shun y Shiryu, sentados a la mesa, le parecía una parodia del habitual bullicio que inundaba la cocina de la mansión a esas horas.  
Ni siquiera saludó a sus compañeros, aún con el ceño fruncido, molesto por el relativo silencio.

– Vaya .. y yo que creí que hoy no tendríamos que soportar malas caras en el desayuno... – dijo Shiryu, sonriendo hacia el recién incorporado.

Seiya gruñó algo inteligible mientras tiraba sin ganas del tirador de la nevera y miraba su interior.  
Shun suspiró fuertemente por quinta vez en un cuarto de hora.

– Ya tranquilo, chico – lo sosegó Shiryu, hablando con fluidez –. No creo que tarde en venir.  
– ¿Quién? – preguntó el más pequeño, sentándose junto a ellos, con una botella de leche fresca y un vaso.  
– .. ¡Quién va a ser? – saltó de repente Shun, nervioso al punto de echar a perder su perfecta manicura mordiéndose las uñas – Pues Hyoga... lo llamé hace un rato.  
– ... de nuevo? – Seiya alzó una ceja y vertió leche en el vaso hasta casi llenarlo – y te contestó y todo ..  
– Sí ..  
– Y ahora sabemos que está de camino y que no le pasó nada.

Shiryu imitó la expresión del castaño, divertido ante el estado anímico de Shun, que tanto estaba tranquilo, como se alteraba de repente.

– Bueno... será mejor que .. que haga algo.  
– Sí, Shun. Quema tus energías en otra cosa que no seamos nosotros! – bromeó Seiya, sacándole la lengua al peliverde y consiguiendo unas cuantas carcajadas de sus amigos.

----

Abrió la puerta con una seguridad que siempre lo había caracterizado, pero que nunca había notado tan propia. Entró sin hacer demasiado ruido, cambiando el pomo de mano, sin girarse para cerrar.  
Oteó el amplio recibidor y no vio a nadie por las inmediaciones, aunque le llegaban sonidos de distintas partes cercanas de la gran casa.

No tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie de momento. Seiya seguramente lo saludaría tan tranquilo y tal vez Shiryu le preguntara que tal estaba, pero de una manera formal. En cambio Shun... Shun le haría el tercer grado, a veces parecía una madre preocupada más que su mejor amigo.

Se llevó la mano hasta la boca, cerrando un poco más el ojo izquierdo y reprimiendo una carcajada al tiempo que empezaba a subir hacia el segundo piso. Deslizó la mano y se agarró con ella del pasamanos de madera de la escalera de estilo colonial que conducía a los pisos superiores, la mano derecha se encontraba a la altura de su axila, tomando con el pulgar una de las asas de su mochila.

¿E Ikki?... ¿qué haría con él?

Unas imágenes bastante explícitas pasaron por su mente y se instalaron allí por un tiempo suficiente como para llegar hasta el pasillo del segundo piso sin casi darse cuenta.

"_¡Ahora no es tiempo de pensar esas cosas!_"

Se regañó a si mismo por dejarse llevar por sus hormonas de adolescente momentáneamente.

Paró en seco y se irguió, levantando la barbilla orgulloso.

"_Ahora es tiempo de ser quien soy y exigir lo que merezco._"

Achicó los ojos, viéndose en un espejo ovalado con marco elaborado de oro viejo con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, que se encontraba justo delante de él, encima de una pequeña mesa de madera oscura en la cual reposaba un jarrón que parecía bastante caro, con un arreglo de flores de la temporada que Hyoga consideró recientemente colocado allí.

Su pecho se sacudió suave y repetidamente, con una risa muda.

La mansión no había cambiado en un día, pero él sí.

Negó con la cabeza, incrédulo ante su propio buen humor.

----

Respiraba tranquilamente. Tan tranquilamente como su sueño ligero le permitía.

¿Cuántas veces lo había llamado?

No más de cinco, pero siempre dejó que sonara hasta que el sonido que le transmitía aquel aparatejo cambiaba a uno más seguido y menos profundo y largo.

No se había dado por rendido. No, eso no era digno de él. Pero sí se había desesperado. Marcaba el número una y otra vez y lo borraba lentamente, número a número. Sus suspiros eran más frecuentes y casi ni los notaba salir de su pecho, era el único motivo por el que no refunfuñó por culpa de ellos.

Cambió de posición en su sueño y el móvil cayó de su mano hasta el suelo, produciendo un ruido sordo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar alarmado al moreno durmiente, que sobresaltado se incorporó en la cama con rapidez.

Parpadeó y se pasó la mano por la cara, de arriba abajo, apretando considerablemente su rostro. Su otra mano, la que antes había acunado el teléfono, se cerró en si misma, buscando el tacto y el peso que hasta ahora habían mantenido.

Bostezó y volteó hacia la alfombra que cubría el suelo, justo al lado derecho de la cama. Alzó una ceja y se levantó, agarrando el pequeño aparato con su mano y dejándolo en la mesita de noche.

Turbado por el aire viciado de la habitación y por todas las emociones que recientemente le habían embargado, decidió que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta por los jardines o, tal vez, hacer un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio.

"_Sí, eso haré... será mejor estar despejado y relajado para cuando... cuando Hyoga vuelva..._"

Porque de eso estaba seguro.

Hyoga iba a volver.

Abrió la boca tanto como podía, sus pestañas se humedecieron con lágrimas producto de la somnolencia y la volvió a cerrar tan repentinamente como la había abierto. Rascándose la cadera tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, abriendo lenta y perezosamente. Con el lado de la mano se secó las lágrimas, saliendo de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y cerró despacio. Un resoplido salió de su nariz y empezó el camino hacia las escaleras.

Justo al doblar la segunda esquina, su cuerpo se topó con otro y murmuró una disculpa adormilada.

¿Ikki?

Sus ojos imitaron el acto que su boca ejecutó en el último bostezo, abriéndose tanto como pudieron, pero siguiendo fijos en el parqué del corredor.  
Volvieron a la normalidad, pero no perdieron su aspecto sorprendido al encontrarse con dos profundas pupilas del color del cielo en una mañana despejada de invierno.  
Tan claros y tan transparentes en emociones para él, como ahora eran los suyos, caminando conscientemente por el mismo camino.

----

Hyoga se quedó mudo por un instante.

Ikki siempre había sido una persona con presencia y aún con el rostro desencajado y el pelo alborotado le seguía produciendo la misma primera impresión.

Ikki se enderezó de inmediato.

Hyoga siempre había sido una persona calmada y complaciente en el fondo, pero con su genio travieso y algunas veces explosivo, así que era difícil saber cuando se comportaría de una u otra forma.

"_¿Cuál de las dos será?_" – se preguntó el Fénix silenciosamente.

El rubio respiró hondo, tomando el aire que se le había escapado al chocar contra el causante de su sufrimiento.

– ¿Hasta ahora qué te levantas? – empezó, cruzando los brazos sobre sus pectorales y levantando las cejas, haciendo que la piel de su frente se arrugara – Tan vago como siempre.

Ikki lo miró detenidamente, sintiendo su corazón un poco más pequeño. La inflexión de su voz era dura, fría, pero no cortante. Y aunque no cortara, igual dolía.  
Le costó mucho no contestar con una ofensa y se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparado para hablar con él. No en ese momento.

– ¿Qué te comió la lengua el gato? – siguió de igual forma el ruso, aunque con algo de nerviosismo – ¿O qué ya me dijiste todo ayer y ahora no quieres ni darme los buenos días?

Sabía que lo estaba picando, Hyoga lo sabía, pero no pudo retener su lengua al verlo delante suya.

Ikki tragó saliva para suavizar el nudo de su garganta que le impedía hablar y apoyó el hombro derecho en la pared, con la cabeza gacha mientras recargaba su cuerpo y cambiaba el peso de pie.  
Subió de nuevo la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Hyoga, sin llegar a ser belicoso en su inspección.

El Cisne sólo vio una extraña mezcla de resentimiento y melancolía en los ojos del japonés.

De repente se sintió pequeño, casi como un niño. Juntó sus manos delante de su vientre, tomando el dedo índice de su mano izquierda con los dedos de la otra, mirándolos entretenido.  
Su corazón golpeó violentamente.

Pasaron los segundos y ninguno de los dos se movía.  
Hyoga trataba de reunir toda la confianza que había ganado esa noche e Ikki se sentía cada vez más desinflado, con menos ganas de nada.

El peliazul dejó su posición para empezar a andar, pasando por el lado de Hyoga, que lo vio dirigirse a la escalera sin tratar de detenerlo, tal vez lo mejor sería enfrentarlo en otro momento, con más calma.

– Todo lo que tenía que decirte... – susurró Ikki, consciente de que Hyoga lo estaba escuchando – te lo dije esta mañana.

El mayor prosiguió su camino, empezando a bajar las escaleras.

Hyoga se sintió confuso por un momento.

"_¿Cómo que esta mañana?_" – divagó mientras escondía sus manos en la chaqueta deportiva que llevaba abierta y arremangada.

Su mano chocó con algo metálico y sus ojos se fijaron en los dibujos del parqué.  
Casi por reflejo sacó el móvil del bolsillo y pasó el pulgar por la pantalla, sin fijarse en ella.  
Parpadeó una vez al no ver la hora en el pequeño aparato, como usualmente hacía sin pensarlo mucho.  
Sus dedos se movieron rápidos mientras desbloqueaba el teléfono y veía el aviso de dos mensajes de texto pendientes por leer en su buzón de entrada.

Frunció el cejo, dándose cuenta de que no los había leído después de la interrupción de Shun.

Su cabeza giró por un momento hacia la escalera, viendo como una azulada y alborotada cabellera daba pequeños saltitos, cada vez dejándose ver menos.

Accedió al buzón de entrada y no se paró a ver de quien eran los mensajes, le dio dos veces a ok para leer el primero lo más rápidamente posible.  
De nuevo el servicio de su compañía lo avisaba de que un número lo había llamado 4 veces sin que él descolgara el teléfono.

– .. Ikki? – susurró, notando su pulso más acelerado.

Borró el mensaje y el nombre del remitente del último mensaje no leído apareció en la pantalla cuadrada y luminosa.

– ...¿Ikki? – volvió a susurrar, preguntándole con ansiedad a nadie.

Su voz había sonado demasiado aguda y su corazón parecía querer competir con el de un colibrí.  
Todo su temple se había perdido en un segundo y su cuerpo temblaba ante lo que podía ser una revelación demasiado dolorosa para él.

Tenía miedo de leer ese mensaje, lo aceptaba, tenía miedo.

Las piernas parecían no querer sostenerle y su otra mano estaba demasiado apretaba dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta.

Miró de nuevo hacia atrás y escuchó los pasos lejanos y cansados del moreno.

Inspiró profundamente.

Tenía que dejar ese comportamiento de lado, la noche pasada le tenía que servir para algo, no debía derrumbarse por nada, no tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejarse vencer por nada.  
Fuera lo que fuera lo que contuviera aquel mensaje.

Volvió a tomar aire y su dedo pulsó con firmeza la tecla, aunque sus ojos titilantes lo traicionaran.

Sus hombros estaban tensos y su mente en blanco, tan en blanco que tuvo que leer tres veces el escueto mensaje antes de entenderlo por completo.

Y cuando lo hizo el móvil cayó al suelo resbalándose de su temblorosa mano que no lo buscó de nuevo.

Sus piernas se movieron sin pensar dos veces en lo que hacía.

En dos zancadas alcanzó la escalera.

_Lo siento_

Posó su mano en el pasamanos de la escalera y bajó los escalones hasta el primer piso de tres en tres.

_Vuelve_

Dio la vuelta en el siguiente tramo y se tuvo que coger del pasamanos con las dos manos al resbalarse a la mitad del trayecto.

_Sé que lo hice mal_

– ¡Ikki! – gritó al verlo delante de él.

Se incorporó y corrió los pocos escalones que lo separaban del chico.

– ¡Ikki! – volvió a gritar al abrazarse al cuello del japonés, que se había dado la vuelta al oírlo bajar la escalera tan precipitadamente, adivinando lo que había ocurrido y sintiéndose aliviado por ello – Yo no .. yo te ..  
– Ssshhh .. – apremió el muchacho, haciéndolo callar con un dedo en sus labios.  
– No lo había leído... – murmuró aún con el dedo reposando sobre su boca entreabierta – yo ..  
– Sssh .. – volvió a pedir, delineando esos labios que cada vez se le estaban volviendo más apetecibles – nada de palabras ahora.

_Te amo_

_FIN_

----

**alba-chan **Nah, es que siempre me olvido de publicarlo XDUu .. Hace siglos que lo tenía terminado!


End file.
